


Guillotine

by Sirvengence



Series: The Hamsteak Amino Streak [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lyricstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Another Lyricstuck!!Another DirkJake. 
 
I hope to do some kind of Davejake or JohnJake thing soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyricstuck Song: Guillotine ~ Jon Bellion
> 
> Lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jonbellion/guillotine.html 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDKWgJGqPhc

_Dirk_  
  
Soft breathing in a dark room. A closet full of machine parts and neatly hung clothes.   
  
His soft breathing. My heart beats over and over again for him.   
  
_Flicker. Flicker. The lantern glowed a bright green. He let it go, and it floated in the air. A beautiful smile. Beat. Beat._  
  
I remembered back to the festival just before he and I talked.   
  
Screamed, really.   
  
_Sleep-deprived. Shivering. He cupped my face and pressed a kiss onto my lips. Whispered apologies and promises._  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
_Nightmares._  
  
_THE PAGE IS DEAD._

_His lantern flicked a bright green and went out._  
  
Decapitation.   
  
Decapitated kisses.   
  
  
I shivered and ran a few fingers along my throat. Still there.  
  
_He straddled my hips. Our mouths were molded together, as wet kisses were shared. Hot and heavy were the sweat soaked clothes. I ripped them off. One hand against my chest, his other wandering. Moans. Bodies grinding against one another, a shared heartbeat._  
  
Simply the most amazing sight. He really was amazing with that persuasive mouth of his.  
  
_"I'm not the man in the movies, saving the damsel in distress, Dirk. I'm the damsel in distress." I kissed his tears away and held him close._  
  
A fire lit in my belly. It burned through my body.  
  
"I'd like to see someone persuade me otherwise."  
  
He woke up to a sneeze. "Dirk?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Did you even go to sleep?"  
  
"You and I both know the answer to that."  
  
"Blasted insomnia of yours, or perhaps, that nightmare you've been meaning to tell me about?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Been watching you sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're cute when you sleep."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm cute all the time."  
  
I chuckled. He grinned and kissed me.   
  
"Promise me you'll sleep?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
We'd argue later on whether I really slept and why it's important to sleep, but for now, that promise would be lost to admiring his beautiful face.   
  
He'd love me all the same though. Even when I lose my sleep.   
  



End file.
